beforethedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Micki Foster
( ) |name=Michelle Foster |sex=Female |species= , |dob=22nd |mob=10 |yob=1988 |age=Adult |facs=None |birthplace=Chicago, Illinois |height=5'7" |build=Fit |hair=Red |eyes=Blue |skin=Fair |actor=Louise Robey |music="Back To The Wall" - Divinyls }}Overview= Heir to her uncle's shop that sold cursed items masquerading as harmless antiques, Micki now works with her cousin Ryan and mentor Jack to recover those items before they cause further harm to the world. Personality Micki is a good person. She has to be. Surrounded by temptation and dark treasures, given the promise of a ruthless and wealthy fiance, and saddled with a formidable destiny, she has plunged into the fray time and again to do what's right. She is usually friendly, warm, and approachable, but at times she can appear shallow and sometimes callous; she's human too, and she isn't a saint. She is not quick to anger, but she doesn't roll over for anyone, especially if what they're doing is unfair. Micki is not easily frightened either, and she has stared down certain doom without batting a perfectly-curled eyelash. If there is one quality about her that stands out to most, it would be the fact that even though she is a good person, she has been known to take satisfaction from the downfall of some of her enemies. Most all of them having been people out to murder her in cold blood, her satisfaction would seem to be understandable, though some may find it unsettling. She is dependable and fair, especially with those who have won her trust. Level-headed to the extreme, Micki can always be counted on to keep it real in a dangerous situation. |-| Sheet= SIGNATURE ABILITY Tuesday Even with her remarkable level of willpower and ability to process things outside of the normal human experience, Micki draws upon even greater strength in situations where others would crumble. Hurled back three hundred years for days at a time without any previous preparation? She'll be fine. Experimented on by mad scientists? She can keep her wits about her. Confronted by a masked killer? She has the presence of mind to figure out how to take them down and get out alive. Faced with oblivion? She only needs a moment to snap into action. Chosen as the bride of some incomprehensible being of evil, who is emerging into the room in its true form? She's going to kick it back to wherever it came from, probably with some impractically stylish footwear. When something happens to Micki that would normally shatter the sanity or ability of a person to deal with, she instead tends to excel. She's in her element, more than even most supernaturally-gifted people. Her mind tends to come together with a plan, or she has the impulse to do something that is just the thing needed at the moment. She's suffered her share of bad fortune, but she's able to bounce back and also able to save herself from the danger, while usually also dealing a serious blow to the machinations of evil. SKILLS CASTING POWERS ADVANTAGES WEAKNESSES |-| Background= When her uncle Lewis Vendredi died suddenly, Micki found herself heir to his antique shop. She wasn't the only one; her cousin Ryan, she discovered, had also been left the shop, with the intent that the two would take it together. After innocently selling off many of the items in the interest of closing the shop and getting back to their lives, Micki and Ryan soon found out from Jack -- an old friend and then enemy of Lewis's -- that Lewis had sold his soul to the Devil and that the items were all cursed, giving spectacular results but demanding terrible prices. Initially, Micki was reluctant to help Ryan and Jack to retrieve the items, and this was in part due to her ruthless fiance Lloyd. However, her integrity soon began to assert itself, and ultimately Micki broke off the engagement so that she could help the others recover the items that she had unknowingly sold...as well as the ones Lewis had spread into the world like a plague. After months of doing this, Micki steadily became stronger and more capable. She and the others grew closer to each other than anyone else, a small, close-knit family between them. Facing menace after menace, even an attack beyond the grave from Lewis, a time-traveling vampire, and a murderous scarecrow, Micki was killed by a cursed coin that had fallen into the hands of a Satanic cult. Ryan and Jack, though devastated, continued working to retrieve the coin and were able to manipulate the cult into using it to bring Micki back. Though she has since recovered from the incident, it has not left her without lingering issues. Despite this, she continues to work in order to gather the items and stop them from poisoning the lives of others. If anything, it has strengthened her resolve to prevent the spread of evil. |-| Logs= Category:Character